


Talk with Bobby

by ValenceFlame



Series: Depressed Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby talks to you about your depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk with Bobby

You blow out a puff of smoke, watching the tendrils float off in the yellow of the porch light. It’s another one of those nights. You won’t go get medicated, you’re too good for that.

Well, too scared for that. The point stands.

You hear the door open behind you and you take another long drag, letting it out through your nose, liking the harsh feeling against your nose hairs.

“(Name).”

“Yeah?”

Bobby sits next to you, glancing at you before looking up at the stars.

“Those will give you cancer.”

“Good.”

He nods, letting you finish your cigarette before looking at you.

“It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I don’t want pills.”

“Why not?”

“They’ll change me. I don’t want to be mellowed out, I like me.”

He sighs, “We’ve been over this, they won’t change who you are.”

“Maybe I like my highs.”

“And your lows?”

“I’m still here aren’t I?”

Bobby sighs again, looking up, “You kids.”

You smile, “You love me.”

“’Course I do. That’s why I want you to get help.”

“I don’t want help.”

“You need help.”

“I have the boys.”

“They ain’t help.”

“They’re enough.”

He shakes his head, “I worry about you.”

“You don’t need to, I’ll live.”

“You’re not okay.”

“Never have been.”

“What’s eating at you?”

“I…” you pause, furrowing your brow, “I don’t know. It comes out of nowhere.”

“What does?”

“The sadness…it’s like a switch flips and I’m…desolate.”

“Desolate?”

“Like…that’s not the right word. I’m lost. I’m not going to be happy.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“Because most of the time I can head it off. I can feel it coming and tell it no…but not this time.”

He pulls you into a hug, rubbing your back softly.

“You’re okay.”

“No.”

“You will be.”

You nod, letting him hold you until you finally feel tired enough to sleep. You kiss his cheek before standing up.

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
